yiffiemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Base Line
An unmodified roll of 5 or lower Roll the same Skill Check again to Confirm The Crit; if the Confirm is a Failure the Original Skill Check is a Normale Success; if the Confirm is a But Success the Original Skill Check is a Severe Success;if the Confirm is a Normal Success, Severe Success or Critical Success the Original Skill Check is a Critical Success. Skill Base Line To determine the line that you will roll when you make a skill check subtract the creature's effective EL, or EL/10 for Or 80 Skills, from the Difficulty Check of the task. Base Line Table Table Explanations Critical Success On a Critical Success you automatically get an additional 10 Expertise Points in that skill and the skill attempt has the effect of a higher EL than actually used, default % succeeded by/5 or 2d4 which ever is higher, in addition to the usual effects of a Success and. Severe Success Success and.... The Creature succeeds in an impressive and elegant fashion. On a Severe Success you have the usual results of a Success plus some additional benefit. e.g. You use half as much resources, or you make a functional prototype that has the quality of 2d4 less EL, you gain 10 Expertise Points in the skill instead of the usual roll for it. Normal Success You achieve the desired result using the normal amount of resources. But Success Success but.... On a But Success you achieve something like what you want to accomplish but with a negative consequence. e.g. You use twice as much resources, or your effective EL is the % succeeded by/5 or 2d4 which ever is higher, lower than what you where trying for, you don't gain any Expertise Points in that skill for that encounter. Failure You don't achieve the desired result at all, you use the normal amount of resources and gain the usual amount of EP. Critical Failure The Creature failed as completely as it is possible to fail. Anything that can go wrong goes wrong. If attempting to repair a device, the device is further damaged or even destroyed. In a social situation, the Creature gets into further trouble. Not only do you not achieve the desired result at all, but you suffer a complication like in Success, But. You automatically fail all subsequent attempts at doing the same task after a Critical Failure until you get a days rest. Combat Base Line To determine the line that you will roll when you attack another person or creature, subtract the defender’s DCV from your OCV. A creature must ether add his (Weapon Skill)/10, round down if the creature is untrain in the weapon he is using its -1, to his Base Line or subtract it from his attackers' Base Line. The result is the line on the Skills and Combat Base Line Table that you will roll on. EXAMPLE — If a Character with an OCV of 7 and a Weapon Skill of 23 attacks a creature with a DCV of 9, he rolls on the 0 line. Magic Base Line Table The Magic Table is used to resolve the effect of all Spell s, Poisons, Diseases and other effects. Positioning The Line that the magic-user will use on the Magic table equals his MEL (Magic Experience Level). For other effects, the line used is the Base Line (BL) assigned to it. Base Line Success Failure Abysmal Failure 0 01–35 36–90 91 1 01–38 39–91 92 2 01–41 42–92 93 3 01–44 45–93 94 4 01–47 48–94 95 5 01–50 51–95 96 6 01–52 53–96 97 7 01–54 55–97 98 8 01–56 57–98 99 9 01–58 59–99 100 10 01–60 61–100 101 11 01–62 63–101 102 12 01–64 65–102 103 13 01–66 67–103 104 14 01–68 69–104 105 15 01–70 71–105 106 16 01–72 73–106 107 17 01–74 75–107 108 18 01–76 77–108 109 19 01–78 79–109 110 20 01–80 81–110 111 +1 +2 +1 +1